Blind Kisses
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: After a terrible accident Kagome loses her eyesight. She runs away from the group, thinking that she is useless and that she has nothing to live for until the most unlikliest person shows her that you don't need eyesight for someone to depend on you. SXK
1. Chapter 1

I will say now that I will not take kindly to any flames on this story as it is my love. And I worked extremely hard on this story and I put my heart and soul into shaping it into what I want it to be. Even after I found a story that was somewhat like it I've continued to write. It will be short, this is only a taste. I would like to know how people will react to this before I continue; because as said before this is my love. And I will do anything to make this a good story. Slight Japanese will be used in this fanfiction but not so much to the point where it gets confusing.

* * *

Kagome sat on the rivers edge her knees hugged tightly to her chest as she rocked back and forth manically, tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks. "This has to be a dream, She whispered between sobs. "Please tell me that this is a dream." 

Kagome attempted to open her eyes again but was met with suffocating darkness. A darkness that felt as if it would pull her in and tear apart her soul. **_Is this what I'll see for the rest of my life? Just darkness..._** She couldn't contain the salty liquid that began to fall from her chocolate brown eyes as the fear and the reality of her situation finally set in. She hoped and prayed that someone would find her lying there and help her. She held her stomach as a cramp set in. She hadn't eaten in two days and exhaustion had begun overpower her .Kagome allowed herself to calm for just a while. Just long enough for her to lie down and drift into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru wandered aimlessly. He had no desire to return to the castle but he had no where to go. He ceased his movement and looked into the sky admiring the beauty it held. Orange streaked the sky dominating the blue. As Sesshomaru held his head in the air an all to familiar scent invaded his nostrils. **_It's the human that travels with my half-wit brother. But I don't smell him anywhere. It seems that he's left the human alone. _**Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. **_That could prove to be a fatal mistake on his behalf. _**Sesshomaru took one last fleeting glance at the sky before he started in the direction of the fallen miko. Sesshomaru made his way into the clearing and there lie Kagome. Dirt covering her face and body. Blood stained her green and white uniform from the cuts that adorned her arms, and legs. **_What could have happened to her? Surely Inuyasha did not let her wander off alone. Something must have happened to him. _**An emotion rushed through Sesshomaru that he couldn't quite grasp. Surely it was not sympathy. He was supposed to kill Inuyasha. He stood staring the young girl. He was amazed that she'd lasted this long. Surely a demon would have killed her by now. Sesshomaru studied her face and turned to walk away when he heard her shift uncomfortably. He looked at her a few seconds more before deciding that he'd be taking her with him. He cursed himself mentally. He was becoming too soft for his own good. He scooped the young girl into his arms and headed back towards the castle. He'd help the girl but she would have to work off her debts. Perhaps she could be a companion to Rin.

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle just as the sun had began to set. Upon entering he was greeted with the shrill scream of Rin's voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled, running to the taiyoukai. The young girl stopped to peer at her master. "Sesshomaru-sama. Who is she?"

"Rin, return to your chambers." Sesshomaru continued his path to the guest room. He had to lay the girl down.

"My lord." Jaken said bowing to his master. " I see that you have returned. Is there anything that a lowly servant such as myself do for you?"

"Jaken, prepare a room."

Jaken bowed and scurried off to prepare a room for his master. But it puzzled him as to why he would have his half-brothers wench with him. Jaken decided not to dwell on it any longer. Quickly Jaken prepared the room as his master instructed.

Sesshomaru carried the still sleeping girl to the room, and lied her on the bed. She was terribly dirty, and dried blood adorned her arms and legs. **_I'll be sure to make her bathe. No one as dirty as this will be in my castle. _**Sesshomaru turned to exit the room when he heard the girl move. He turned to her to see her sitting upright, staring right into his eyes. He frowned at her. How dare she stare him in the eye as if he were her equal.

"Woman, you dare stare as though you have no manners. Lower your gaze."

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" Kagome asked, her voiced laced with fear.

"Why do you ask such foolish questions when your are looking at me? And do not refer to me as I am your equal. You will address me just as a servant would." **_Truly this Sesshomaru has given this one more credit than she deserves. _**This was not their first encounter so how could she not know of him? Kagome lowered her head.

"I-I cannot see."

"What do you mean you cannot see? Surely you can if just now you could look directly at me. I tire of your mind games."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. But I cannot see." She stopped to clear the lump in her throat. She could not cry. "It seems as though I've been blinded. I could only feel you because I am a miko."

Sesshomaru approached the bed, and leaned on the it slightly "Lift your head."

Kagome lifted her head but did not turn her head in his direction. He turned the girls head and looked into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated.

"You truly are blind. Has my hanyou brother not come looking for you?"

"Hai, he did. But I ran away. I could not face him in this condition. I just wanted to return to my ti-home so that I may see if the doctors there could fix this."

Sesshomaru ignored her slight slip up. Surely it was nothing to concern himself with.

"I will send someone in here to help you clean."

"Sesshomaru, why are you helping me?"

"You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama. And I am only helping you so that you may be a companion to Rin."

" I see. Thank you anyway, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome would not question his motives. She was grateful to even be alive. But a piece of her still longed to make it to the Bone Eater's well so that she may get back to her own time. She knew that once she was there she could get the surgery that lots of people had gotten. There was a slim possibility that she could regain her eyesight. She had to get it back. There were things that she needed to do.

Sesshomaru turned from thegirl and exited the room. Silently he made it to his study chambers and sat silently in his chair. He propped his elbows onto the wooden desk and put his head atop his intertwined fingers.

Somehow he wondered what could have been the cause of the girl losing her sight. Did this truly matter to him, or was he just being overly curious? Sesshomaru shook the thoughts from his head. This did not matter. She was now only another servant.

* * *

After Kagome bathed she waited for the woman who was her guide to take her back to her room but impatience had become something she'd gotten from Inuyasha. She had counted four left turns and two right. It could not be that difficult to find her way back, could it? Kagome began to walk herself, mentally counting the turns.

**_So far, two left. _**Kagome ran her hands along the walls searching for her other turns. Kagome made another left, her hands still on the walls. She continued her journey but stopped when she felt herself bump into something hard. _Really _hard. She reached out to feel what was blocking her path. **_Soft silk_**. She moved her hands more. **_Armor..something furry? Sesshomaru! _**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned? Sometimes she could not catch her words. "I mean, Sesshomaru-sama."

"What are you doing roaming the castle alone?"

"Well my guide seemed to disappear, so I decided to find my room on my own. It is four left turns, and two right from the bath house."

"That would have been correct if you had gone down the right corridor."

Kagome hung her head in shame. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life.

"Come, girl." Sesshomaru said grabbing the young girl's hand. "Never leave your guide again. I don't want to have you getting yourself lost or something. This castle is large and it is quite easy to lose your way."

"Gomen ne, Sesshomaru-sama. I thought that I could do it on my own." Kagome smiled inwardly. She felt so protected with him holding her hand like that. His grip was strong, and demanding. She felt as if nothing in the world could hurt her. And at that moment he no longer seemed like the cold taiyoukai that she was used to encountering.

"It was foolish for you to think that."

"I know."

They arrived at Kagome's room, and Sesshomaru released her hand. "Here are your chambers. You are to remain in them unless you are eating. I will allow you rest, then I shall send Rin up. She will help you get around the castle and you are to keep your busy."

Kagome nodded and entered her room. Slowly she felt her way to bed. She climbed onto the large bed, and lied down, allowing herself to become lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**_Gomen ne - Casual way of saying "sorry"_**

**_Hai - Yes_**

Actually, it was a little more than rough to me. But, I want to know what everyone else thinks. I will leave this posted for a week and depending on the response I will either remove it and rewrite it, or I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome fidgeted nervously. She could not keep herself from wondering what the room she was in looked like, and how the castle looked. She was sure that it was extravagant. She thought of all the fairy tales she had loved when she was a child, and how beautiful the castles were. **_Is Sesshomaru's castle that way?

* * *

_**

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open. "Kagome-san?" A young voice called out. 

"Yes. Who is it?"

"It is Rin. Sesshomaru-sama said that you are to keep me company. He also said that you are blind and that I have to help you."

"That is correct." Kagome smiled, despite the sadness that consumed her. To rely on a girl so young. The feeling of uselessness flooded back into her heart. She could feel them, again. The salty drips leaving trails on her cheeks. She could feel the misery consume her. **_Isn't this the reason I left Inuyasha and the others? To rid myself of these feelings. _**

"Kagome-san, are you okay?" Rin scurried to Kagome's side. "Please do not cry, Kagome-san." Rin stood upon her tippy toes and wiped the tears away with her small hands. "Rin did not mean to make you sad. Please forgive Rin."

"You did not make me sad, Rin-chan. I was only thinking of how much I miss my friends." Rin smiled and patted the older woman.

"It's okay, Kagome-san. Rin is sure that your friends miss you too." Kagome nodded, and smiled again.

"So what would you like to do, Rin-chan?"

"Well, Rin will take you to Rin's favorite place."

"And where is that?"

"I can't tell you! It's a secret." Kagome laughed softly. She reminded her so much of Shippo. The innocence that they possessed. Kagome smiled again.

"Okay, Rin-chan. Let's go." Rin helped the girl from the bed and clutched her hand, leading her from the room.

* * *

Kagome sighed inwardly. They'd been walking for nearly twenty minutes and they still hadn't made it to their destination. Finally ten minutes later, which felt like an eternity to Kagome. They stopped moving. Kagome felt Rin slip her hands from hers and shortly afterwards she heard the creaking of what seemed to be a door. Instantly the smell of flowers filled her nostrils. She breathed deep and sighed contently. The smell of flowers was so soothing to her.

"Come, Kagome-san." Rin said grabbing the girls hand again, leading her further into the garden.

"Rin-chan, where are we?"

"We are in Rin's favorite place. It is a secret garden."

"A secret garden? What's so special about it that makes it secret?"

" This used to be Sesshomaru-sama's mothers favorite garden. It was said that she liked this garden because of the extremely rare flowers that Sesshomaru-sama's father planted here for her. They were pure white flowers and the center was golden. She said that she loved it so because it reminded her of the silvery-white hair that the lord had and his piercing golden eyes. Just like Sesshomaru-sama's."

Rin slipped her hand from Kagome's and walked to a small patch of flowers. She cupped one in her delicate hands, and apologized picking the flower. She bought it to Kagome and put in in her hands.

**_Just like Sesshomaru. _**"Rin-chan how do you know about this story?"

"Yes, Rin. How do you know this?"

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said, freezing slightly.

"Well, Rin? Tell me how you know of this story."

"Rin heard it from one of the servants."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, accepting the girls answer.

"Rin, excuse Kagome and I for now."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

After Rin disappeared Sesshomaru took a second to stare at the girl before him. He watched as she absently stroked the flower, her lips curved into a smile.

"Woman. I have some things that I must discuss with you." Sesshomaru stated in his ice cold voice.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said cooly.

"How is it that you lost your sight?"

Kagome paused momentarily. Normally that question would have bothered her greatly but as she stroked the delicate petals of that flower it seemed almost as if her misery would soak into it.

"I'm afraid I don't exactly know. But I think that it has something to do with that last battle we were in."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The details are slightly hazy. All I know was that there was something running towards me. The only thing I can remember is Inuyasha yelling for me to get out of the way. When I awoke I still had my eyesight but it was slightly blurry. I closed them again to try to clear it away but when I opened them all I could see was darkness. I began to cry and eventually that's how my friends found me. They attempted to take me home but it was destroyed. So I ran from them. I ran as fast as I could."

"Was my hanyou brother not able to catch you? I know that he is not as fast as this Sesshomaru but surely he could catch a human."

"I cast a spell on him."

Sesshomaru nodded. He would keep in mind that this woman was able to cast spells. He would be extremely mindful of any changes around the castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What is it, Sachi?"

"My lord, there has been a great tragedy. The North and the East have gone to war and Lord Akine requests your services as his ally." Sachi said breathlessly.

Completely unfazed Sesshomaru turned from her. "Gather the men that I am to take with them. Tell them to be prepared, we leave at nightfall."

"So you are to leave for war." Kagome said, still rubbing the flower gently. "I wish you luck, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru eyed the girl warily. What if she were placing a spell upon him so that he may meet his demise in battle? His brow furrowed slightly at the prospect and he was clutching the girls shoulders tightly within a second.

"You wench." He barked.

"Sesshomaru-sama. What have I done?"

"Are you placing a spell on me?"

"No. I would never do such a thing."

Sesshomaru eyed the girl again, and released her from his grasp. He glared her slightly and walked from from the garden.

"I will send someone to retrieve you."

-------------------

"When is Sesshomaru-sama going to return, Kagome-san? It's been nearly two months!" Rin cried, tears streaming down her small cheeks.

"I am not sure, Rin-chan." Kagome closed her eyes. **_Surely the great taiyoukai of the West has not perished. No, he is too proud for that. Why do I care?_**

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when someone flung the doors to her room open. Turning towards the sound she frowned slightly.

"You wench." Sesshomaru barked at her again. "You did place a spell on me. You have cursed me with bad luck."

"Sesshomaru-sama. You're bleeding." Rin said, her small voice filled with hysteria.

"Quiet Rin!"

"Sesshomaru-sama. I have no placed a curse on you. I am incapable of doing such things."

"What about the spell that you placed on my half-brother."

"It is a spell that can only be placed on hanyou. It is the only one I know. My miko powers are limited." It was true that her powers were limited, but she did know more spells. Surely she could not tell Sesshomaru. He would kill her with no remorse.

Sesshomaru turned from the girl and exited the room, the door slamming in the process. Kagome took a deep, ragged breath. What a mess she was in.

Just as Kagome had begun to calm her nerves her door was swung open again.

"Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-sama requests your presence."

"Me?"

"Hai. It seems that you are to be under his close watch."

"So he does not trust me." Kagome hung her head slightly. Did this mean that soon he was to rid her from the world? Surely he would not let her go in peace if he thought that she may have crossed him.

"No, but he does not. You are only to stay within your new chambers, which I will take you to now. And you are to interact with Rin only. Your food will be bought to you."

**_So he's only letting me live because of Rin then?_** Kagome clenched her eyes closed slightly. She knew that from this moment on her life would be a lot more difficult.

* * *

Okay, please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for all of the people that have been asking me if Inuyasha is going to be looking for Kagome. And the answer is of course! Also, Kagome will be adjusting back to herself, but the initial shock that she is blind is still kind of a shock to her, not to mention the fact that she thinks Inuyasha has forgotten about her. And don't forget the fact that she feels useless! You'll be learning how she lost her sight as well.

**_So he's only letting me live because of Rin then?_** Kagome clenched her eyes closed slightly. She knew that from this moment on her life would be a lot more difficult. Grasping the arm of the person who was to lead her to Sesshomaru, she sighed. **_I don't want Sesshomaru to think that I have wronged him. He's shown me such kindness. _**Tears began to spill from her brown eyes as she arrived at his door. Slowly the arm was slipped from hers and nudged her slightly so that she would enter the room. Once she entered, she lowered her head, hoping that the tears would stop falling.

"Come forth," Sesshomaru's voice called out, slightly ragged.

Kagome ventured further into the room, following Sesshomaru's ragged breaths.

"You may stop moving now, miko."

Kagome continued to move forward, following his still ragged breathing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you hurt?" Kagome asked in a low voice, guilt seeping from her voice.

"I said stop moving!" Sesshomaru growled, moving to push her away, but the gash in his side made him hiss in pain.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama. Allow me to help you." Kagome said, still advancing.

"If you take one more step, you will lose your head!" Sesshomaru growled again, his voice reverberating off the walls. Kagome finally stopped as fear struck her, rendering her immobile. "You tell me why you have placed a curse upon me."

"I have done nothing!" Kagome shouted. "I've been waiting for your safe return since you left the confines of this castle. I've only worried about you. I would never dream of placing a curse on you after what you've done for me, and I don't even have the power to place a curse on you. I controlled Inuyasha with a simple rosary." Kagome said, her words nearly freezing in her throat. It'd been a while since she'd thought of Inuyasha, and it made her wonder if he were even worried for her. Kagome closed her eyes, struggling to keep the tears within her.

Sesshomaru sniffed slightly, the smell of salt flooding him. **_Why is she crying? It's not fear, more like an overwhelming sadness. _**Sesshomaru felt something within him almost want to reach out to embrace her. For some reason her sadness was almost suffocating.

"Stop your crying," Sesshomaru said firmly. He just wanted her to stop crying. He wanted her sadness to end as well, but he knew that to some extent that was beyond his control.

Kagome silenced herself, hiccups shaking her small frame slightly.

"I will believe you this time and trust that you have not placed a curse upon my lands. Also an elder miko will be visiting to see what can be done about your eyesight."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin, you like flowers very much, correct?"

"Hai."

"And why is that?" Kagome questioned.

"Because Rin lived near a flower garden before Rin's mom and dad died." Rin said, brushing Kagome's hair gently. "Do you have a mom and dad, Kagome-san?"

"Yes, I have a mom. My dad died when I was about your age though. I have a little brother named Souta too. He's a few years older than you." Kagome said, struggling to withhold the sadness and tears. A stray tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away hoping that Rin hadn't noticed.

"Wow. Rin wishes she had a little brother or sister. Rin doesn't have anyone to play with. Jaken-sama does not know how to play. He's boring." Rin said, pouting.

Kagome laughed softly at the innocence of her lonely struggle. Feeling the chill of air blowing through the open window Kagome notes that it is night and most likely past Rin's bedtime.

"Rin, it's late and I think that you should be going to bed now."

"Aww. Does Rin have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"Can Rin sleep with you, Kagome-san? Rin promises to not wake you."

Kagome thought momentarily before relenting to the young girl. Kagome waited until she heard the shallow breaths of the girl before allowing herself to soak in her thoughts again. The only thing she could think of was how much that she'd left behind. Her friends and family. It was truly depressing to realize that a lot of the things that happen could have been prevented if only you had done things differently. If only she weren't so weak. If only she were paying attention she would still have her sight, and her friends wouldn't have been injured. Kagome thought for a minute, trying her best to remember the events of that day.

She closed one eye, aiming for the jewel shard that resided in the stomach of the dark priestess trying her best to drown out the sound of her endless taunting and the shouts of her comrades. Taking a deep breathe she released the arrow, sending It flying towards her. The Priestess's eyes widened considerably surprised that the girl's arrow had broken through her barrier. Not having the time to counter it, the arrow entered her turning her body into nothing but ash. The ash lifted from the ground taking the form of the former priestess.

"You wench! You dare interfere." The figure swirled and approached her. "You will suffer. You will never hit another target. " The priestess declared, as her ashes began to swirl around in circles around Kagome.

"Kagome, get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled at the awestruck girl.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Shippou yelled in unison. Miroku attempted to pull the girl away, a bright light surrounding him and leaving a gash in his abdomen in the process.

"Miroku!" Sango said running to the monk's side, lifting his head so air could travel to his lungs.

Inuyasha attempted to slash at the ash to no avail and then as Miroku had done he tried to pull the girl away, also resulting in a bloody wound being left in the process.

Snapping for her stupor Kagome attempted to move towards him, ash entering her eyes in the process.

"You stupid girl. Now your sight will be lost forever."

Kagome sighed loudly. Perhaps it was her fault that she was now in the predicament. But it couldn't be helped now, right?

A blur of silver cloaked in red ran at an incredible speed, leaping over the brick walls, stealthily moving against the wind so that his smell would go undetected. Approaching slowly, he breathes deeply inhaling the scent her. Cracking his knuckles loudly, he crouches and leaps, landing gracefully on a protruding ledge. Slowly he sneaks through an open window, landing on the floor with a small thud. He sniffs again, the smell of salt assaulting his sensitive nose. Anger fueling him he forgets all about stealth and surprise and once again goes back to his brash thinking. The only thing that he can possibly think is how much he wants to reclaim her. Following her scent he rushes through the castle only to be met with cold golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says, his name rolling off his tongue in disgust.

I wonder what Sesshomaru will do to Inuyasha trespassing. Better yet, what will Kagome do when she finds that her beloved hanyou is within reach?


End file.
